Raimon Go's Adventure's
by Kariya12
Summary: Raimon go on a trip similar to when Endou and his team went back in season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Raimon's Adventure's

**Kariya:** Hey everyone im back with a new story

**Aoyama**: Yeah Kariya has came up with a new story about everyone in raimon

**Sangoku:** Of course So everyone enjoy this short first chapter

**Ichino**: Kariya doesnt own Inazuma eleven.

Part 1

**Raimon were in the middle of training for the upcoming tornament. The Endou kantoku called everyone in and said minna we are going on a trip through japan for the next few weeks. Everyone was suprised because they wonder whats going to happen in the trip. Tenma and Tsurugi were like "i wonder if Endou kantoku will be show us the places he went to when he was our age when they fought the alien's" and Endou kantoku said "Thats right Tenma and Tsurugi this trip is going around those places i went to back in the days". Everyone was like "yeah!" "I cant that the coach is going to show us all the schools that he visited" Aoyama said.**

** Ichino then said "of course aoyama and besides they might be soccer matches that we might have to play aswell". So all of raimon were told that they had to be at the clubroom by 8am tomorrow. So everyone was dismissed and headed home to pack. Tenma was Syched about this trip that he couldnt quite sleep that night. The next morning everyone turned up at school except Kariya who was running late cause he had slept in and hiroto constantly shooked him to wake up. Hiroto was in a bad mood at Kariya so he said to Kariya you have to apoliges to your coach now. Kariya sighed and said "fine niisan". **

**Kariya goes up to Endou kantoku and say's "Gomen no sai Endou kantoku for being late i slept in". Endou says "its fine Kariya just go in the caravan now". Kariya heads into the caravan and sits next to Tsurugi who looks like he is in a bad mood. Hiroto says to Endou "watch him plz cause lately something has been up with that boy". Endou respond "Alright hiroto ill take care of him for you". "Thanks Endou" Hiroto replied and Endou heads for the bus. They then head torwards their first destination which is hokkaido.**

**Hope you guys like my first chapter sorry if its short its cause i only started it and hopefully chapter 2 will be better. This is kariya signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kariya: Im Back with chapter 2**

**Ichino:*Reads it* Omg Kariya is going to get hit O_O**

**Aoyama: Looks like it and he will be in hospital.**

**Kariya: I hope you like chapter 2**

**Kariya Masaki: Kariya doesnt own inazuma eleven**

**The whole raimon team where in the caravan as Mr Veteran drives towards their first destination which is Hoikaido. Aoi is looking at the list of names on the clip board and wonders why someone is missing on the bus. Then all of the sudden a boy appears on the road and the caravan and Mr Veteran puts the foot on the break but its too late the mysterious boy got hit and now is lying on the side of the road.**

**Tenma and the rest come out and realise its one of their own team mates that was hit and it turned out to be none other then Kariya. Kariya was bleeding alot and Aoi went in the caravan and grab a blanket plus the first aid kit. Everyone starts to worry because Kariya might die from this injury he has. Aoyama says "Kantoku what are we going to do." Endou replies "We have to get him to the hospital as soon as possible if not he will die." Everyone was scared what if their team mate dies. Kirino and Tenma helped out by gently picking up Kariya using the blanket and bringing him to the front seat. Kirino was the one who was the most worried because he has a crush on the blue hair defender and is too embarassed to ask him out. The caravan arrived at the hospital and Endou coach goes inside since he knows Gouenji is working here and 5 mins later Gouenji and a group of nurse's came and put Kariya on the stretcher and head inside. Everyone in raimon went inside and waited near the theathre while Kariya was inside.**

**Tenma was wondering how did Kariya even get out of the Caravan like that and realise the door was opened when they we in the caravan. Gouenji checked Kariya's arm since it had a bad break to it and he put his arm in a cast. He also realised he needs a blood transfusion aswell. Endou calls up Hiroto. Hiroto answers the phone "Hello Endou-kun". Endou replies back " there is a problem Hiroto, Kariya is in hospital". Hiroto was shocked of what he heard. He replied back "Is he ok and what happened." Endou replied "We arent sure yet and he was standing on the road and the Inazuma caravan tried to brake but it wasnt quick enough". Hiroto started to cry, he cant believe someone precious to him got hurt. Endou said "Dont worry Kariya is strong, he can pull through this!" Hiroto said "You're right also i'll be there soon to see him." Endou finishes his talk with Hiroto. And everyone is like "This is taking forever!" Endou said "Be patient." Everyone agreed, Tenma was with Tsurugi and is hugging him. Next minute the light goes off and Gouenji appears with some news. "Kariya is going to be fine but he needs a blood transfusion and the only person here with the same blood type is Kirino." Kirino agreed and went with Gouenji.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter 3 will have a soccer match in it so stay tune this is Kariya Signing out.**


End file.
